The Way I love You
by RizqikanayaPutri
Summary: Cerita absurt buat comeback


The Way I Love You

Wajahnya yang tampan dan manis di saat yang sama membuatku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkannya.

Hmm,manisnya.

"jadi, apa jawabanmu, naruto." Tanyanya dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke mataku. Ketegasan dan pancaran intimidasi khas seorang uchiha membuatku semakin senang telah berhasil menjinakkan singa jantan satu ini.

"apa kau kuat menghadapaiku? Uchiha-kun?"

"hn." Jawabnya pasti.

Aku telah memutuskan untuk meneruskan karierku dengan masuk ke salah satu universitas terbaik di jepang. Dan bidang yang kuambil bukan sekedar bidang yang bisa kau lakukan dengan santai. Perlu kerja keras untuk bertahan disini. Beban yang berat, pelajaran yang sangat-sangat sulit, ditambah dengan sistem sosialisasi yang mengharuskanmu untuk terus disiplin, kuat dan berpendirian teguh membuat banyak mahasiswa yang akhirnya menyerah dan memilih keluar dari sini.

Sulit, sangat sulit. Tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin.

Dan menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang senior merupakan hal yang langka bagi mahasiswa baru sepertiku.

Awal aku melihatnya saat penerimaan mahasiswa baru, mungkin. Dia yang aktif dalam organisasi kemahasiswaan tentu terkenal dikalangan kami para 'new born'. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah senyumnya yang menawan, kulit putihnya yang seolah bersinar kala matahari menerpanya, dan mungkin wajah manisnya yang tampan.

"aku sudah memperingatkanmu, sasuke-kun. Selanjutnya, itu terserahmu." Aku berlalu meninggalkannya. Melewati tangga kecil untuk turun dari loteng kampus yang lumayan curang. Hmm,tangga ini harus di ganti.

Tidak semudah itu berpacaran denganku, uchiha. Kita lihat, seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan menghadapiku.

Kau hanya belum tau siapa aku sebenarnya, dan karna kau telah memutuskan untuk masuk dihidupku, kau harus bisa menerimaku seperti aku yang seharusnya. Aku yang sebanarnya. Aku yang jauh dari semua hal indah yang kau bayangkan. Mungkin.

Tentu saja aku yang pertama mendekatinya. Aku yang pertama jatuh cinta padanya. Terpikat pada pesonanya. Dan menggunakan semua cara agar dia tunduk merupakan salah satu pride yang melegenda dalam darahku. Semua orang harus berada di bawah kakiku. Kepala mereka harus bisa kuinjak. Karna aku lebih tinggi dari mereka. Aku lebih sempurna dari mereka.

Menyeimbangkan antara kuliah dan hubungan sosial itu sulit. Tidak bisa bertahan hanya untuk salah satu dari keduanya. Dan kadang, itu membuatku lelah. Aku bukan orang yang akan selalu sehat jika di preasure banyak tekanan. Meskipun awalnya biasa saja, tapi akhirnya tubuhku menyerah juga.

Seperti sekarang. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berbaring dan bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari. Tenggorokanku sakit. Tubuhku tidak nyaman seberapa kalipun aku mengganti posisi untuk mencari posisi yang membuatku bisa tidur kembali. I need a rest.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu datang kesini." Kataku sinis melihatnya yang tengah menyeduh jahe hangat untukku.

"kau tidak masuk kuliah, jadi kupikir tubuhmu pasti sudah menyerah mengikuti keegoisanmu." Jawabnya acuh. "berhentilah menyiksa siapapun yang mencintaimu."

"hmm." Jawabku sambil menerima jahe hangat yang dibuatnya.

"bagian mana yang sakit?" tanyanya.

"semuanya. Saking sakitnya sampai aku ingin memutilasi satu per satu anggota tubuhku agar aku bisa lega dan berhenti merasakan sakitnya."

Sasuke tersenyjm. Tangannya membelai rambutku perlahan, dan itu membuatku nyaman.

"tidurlah, akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bisa merasakan kenyamanan itu."

Hmm.

Aku hanya perlu menghancurkan semua yang mencintaiku.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"it's sucks!" marahku pada orang bodoh berambut nanas di depanku. "tulisan apa ini, bodoh! Hanya seperti inipun kau tidak bisa mebuatnya. You make me sick." Ingin aku meludahi wajahnya yang selalu terlihat bosan itu. Tapi matanya yang memandangku sedih itu membuatku iba. Dia yang tidak pernah berekspresi di depan siapapun,dia yang tidak pernah menampakkan mata yang begitu hidup seperti sekarang, rasanya kasihan jika aku menghancurkannya terlalu dalam.

"shika, you still love me, don't you?" tanganku bergerak membelai pipinya. Mengecupnya perlahan.

Shika memalingkan wajahnya dariku, mencoba menolak kuasaku.

"you know that I love you too,right?" lanjutku. "so please, don't tease me like this. You have to do everything perfectly just like what I said. Understood? Give me your best."

Kupeluk tubuhnya erat. Merasakan detak jantungnya yang stagnan membuatku nyaman. Hmm, shika memang yang terbaik. Untuk saat ini.

"shika, kenapa kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini?" tanyaku. Kuarahkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggangku dengan erat.

"I'm not." Jawabnya singkat.

"no, it's not. You just can't." cibirku sebelum meraih bibir dinginnya dengan bibirku. Melumatnya perlahandengan bibirku yang halus.

"don't move your lips. I'll do it myself." Perintahku saat kurasakan bibirnya hendak bergerak membalas ciumanku. Aku yang mengontrol semuanya. Dan semuanya harus tunduk padaku.

Shika bekerja sebagai wakilku dalam himpunan mahasiswa disini. Dan itupun karna aku yang memerintahkannya. Kesetiaannya. Dan kesabarannya dalam menghadapiku tidak perlu kuragukan lagi. Bahkan semenjak kami masih berada dalam satu SMA. Dia sudah menjadi budakku.

Shika mulai tak sabaran, tangannya bergerak ke atas menuju dadaku yang menempel ketat pada tubuhnya.

Meremasnya kuat dan menariknya kasar. Membuatku tersenyum senang dalam ciumannya. Hmm,hangat. Shika selalu hangat.

"naru . . ." aku melihat ke samping dan mendapati sasuke yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang seolah hampir mati. Ohh, uchiha kecilku pasti sedih melihatku seperti ini.

"shika, stop." Tanpa perlu aku mendorong tubuhnya shika berhenti dengan sendirinya. Bergerak malas ke arah kusri dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sana. Sasuke masih mengamati shika seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"suke, kau membawa surat yang kuminta?" tanyaku tak peduli dengan keadaannya yang seperti siap untuk terjun ke dalam jurang.

"hn."

"bawalah kesini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Senyumku dengan tulus menarik tangannya yang dingin mengikutiku. Surat yang dibawanya dari kepala jurusan kuletakkan begitu saja di meja. Shika akan mengurusnya.

"ne, suke-kun. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu." Kupeluk tubuhnya mesra. "how the things work here, is just like this. The way it is."

"apa maksutmu naru." Jawabnya kalem tanpa ekspresi.

"suke, aku mencintaimu. You know that don't you?" aku menarik-narik ujung bajunya, bertingkah manja pada pacar sah-ku yang satu ini. "temo ne, aku tidak bisa membuang mereka yang sudah menjadi bagian dariku. termasuk kau sasuke. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Matanya masih penuh dengan kesedihan. Seolah dia, si bungsu uchiha siap menangis saat ini juga. Hey, you are a boy. Stop making that face.

"apakah tidak cukup hanya aku, naru. Apa aku tidak cukup?!" pertama kalinya aku melihat kemarahan uchiha, seolah sasuke akan gila sebentar lagi.

"no, it's not good enough. I need more. Kalian memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa membuang kalian. Atau memilih salah satu di antara kalian."

Kulihat tangannya bergetar marah, ingin melampiaskannya pada apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi aku tau, dia tidak akan melampiaskannya padaku.

"kau berhak untuk meninggalkanku, jika kau memang menginginkan untuk melepasku." Senyumku membawa keterkejutan besar pada matanya yang membulat kaget.

"naru, bagaimana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu! Kau hidupku! Kau nyawaku!"

Hm, I know.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"ahhh, fugaku-san . . . . ngghhh." Aku suka saat dia melakukannya. Menghujamku dalam dengan kekuatannya yang membabi buta. Ahh, nikmatnya.

"naru . . . ahh."

"ohh,, its really good. So big fugaku-san. More, deeper." Pintaku tak sabaran, menggaruk lengannya yang kokoh agar rasa surga itu kembali kurasakan.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan anakku naru, kudengar kau berpacaran dengan sasuke."

Aku tertawa di tengah genjotannya yang membuatku melayang. Uhh, rasanya penuh sekali. Eheum, penis fugaku memang yang terbaik.

"sayang sekali fugaku, aku belum merasakan miliknya menancap di holeku." Jawabku.

"naru . . ."

"aku penasaran, akan seperti apa rasanya."

"naru . . . hah. . .hhh."

"hmm, inside fugaku. Fill me."

"nghhhh . . . ahhh."

"naru, I love you."

"I know."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"pein, kenalkan, ini sasuke." Kataku dengan senyuman paling cerah yang kupunya untuk mereka yang tengah bersitegang. Yare-yare. Setidaknya, bisakah mereka smeua akur.

"hora, berhenti melemparkan tatapan saling membunuh itu, ayo kita makan." Seruku pada mereka berdua. Menggandengnya menuju ke dapur untuk memulai ritual harian kami. Maksutku, ritual harianku dengan pein. Ini pertama kalinya suke menginap dirumahku, rumahku dan pein maksutnya.

"jadi, kau pacar barunya?" tanya pein pada sasuke dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi lebih terlihat seperti ungkapan peperangan.

"hn."

"asal kau tau uchiha, dia itu adikku, sekaligus kekasihku. Jadi tunggu saja waktu dimana aku akan menghabisimu saat dia sudah muak denganmu." Seringaian pein membuat suasana semakin panas. Ugh, untuk kali ini, aku tidak tahan.

"kalau kalian berdua seperti ini terus, aku akan mengusir kalian."

Keduanya mulai bungkam dengan gertakanku, tapi yang namanya perang tetap saja perang.

Hmm, aku yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Mereka yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Dan asal kau tau, aku juga mencintai mereka. Mereka semua.

Dulu, pein pernah ingin berhenti mencintaiku. Tidak kuat lagi dengan semua hal yang kulakukan padanya. Ketidak normalanku, katanya. Tapi semakin dia mencoba, semakin ia seperti mayat hidup. Dia akan mati. Benar-benar mati dalam arti sebenranya. Aku heroin bagi mereka. Tanpaku, mereka akan gila, sakit, mati. Itulah kenapa mereka bertahan bersamaku. Dan memang, akulah yang membuat diriku menjadi heroin untuk mereka semua. Melatih setiap gerakanku untuk jadi pusat dari semuanya.

"uchiha, berhentilah mencintainya sebelum kau menjadi sepertiku." Ujar pein tiba-tiba. Kali ini, kilatan peperangan itu tak ada. yang ada hanya mata pein yang seolah prihatin pada sasuke.

"sudah terlambat untuk kembali." Jawab sasuke pelan.

Salahkah aku menjadikan mereka seperti ini?

TBC or End?


End file.
